riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray
Murray was a barren, dusty planet in the Outer Rim of the Milky Way Galaxy located in the Universe of Rargorn of the Lorharnium Galaxy. Sulfur pools, lifeless rivers, and volcanoes were commonly found on the planet, along with multiple canyons and Craters. The Planet is best known for it being the major Head Quarters of the Solar Resistance during The Galactic War Era while fighting a Guerrilla War against the Universal Generation. History 'Early History & Colonization' An anomaly on the planet Murray was the mysterious "Great Henge of Murray", a square maze with several entrances and a small oasis in the middle. Human Colonizers whom arrived from Earth in 2132, had no idea when it was built or why, but it was later discovered in 2144, that the Henge was created by the Ancient Murraians that once populated the Planet in 12 AD, but went extinct following a Meteor Strike in the center rendering the planet to be nothing but a dusty wasteland. No trace of Murray's original inhabitants were found following the strike in 12 AD leaving the Henge the only trace left of Murray's civilization. 'The Galactic War' Miles, lived on Murray as a child, where he soon grew up into a warlord, during the years leading up to the end of the Galactic War's Second Era, and founded a well organized pirate military organization known as the Solar Resistance. They attacked Universal Generation ships countless times around the Milky Way Galaxy, in an attempt to try and strengthen their forces with equipment, and even were able to conduct raids in the Universe of Ragorn where Murray is known to be officially located. For several years the Universal Generation has searched countless times for the founding planets of the Solar Resistance, but has failed at every turn until a Single Universal Generation cruiser spotted a large fleet coming out of Murray in 2183, which later the Universal Generation destroyed in orbit by surprise and occupied the planet, where not long after they located Mile's main base of operations, and home settlement and assaulted it through a surprise attack, where despite the defenders trying their hardest to hold back the machine Invaders, they were later forced to evacuate with heavy casualties among women children and even industrial workers. After ten years, in while conducting a new war against the Universal Generation from Planet Osiris located on the center Rim of Ragorn, the Solar Resistance reclaimed the planet after managing to piece together a united front from the Leol Warlords, and the Argratian Empire. In the closing years of the Galactic War in 2285, Murray served as an official training outpost for newly organic recruits who were willing to join the Solar Resistance in their fight against the Universal Generation during the last years. The war would eventually end in 2289, where celebration would erupt planet wide all around Murray and the rest of the entire Organic realm of space, after suffering 162 years of torment and destruction in multiple universes including the Universal Generation's home universe of Hora. 'Post Galactic War' After the fall of the Universal Generation in 2289 along with the end of the Galactic War, Murray was never again Invaded by an Alien power, and has since than served as a Mining planet for Organics everywhere. Landmass The Landmass of Murray is known to be filled with a large majority of Craters, lakes, rivers, and flatten surface that surround the entire planet. It is also known to be very dusty, as they're are no plants or vegetation of any kind that grows from Murray, although it was discovered in October of 2133, that Plant life used to inhabit Murray during the years of AD, until it was wiped out and killed off completely following a Meteor strike, that wiped out it's entire inhabitants. In the centuries that surpassed AD, the dead plants that were dead eventually turned into dust, and would later form the desert surface of what Murray would be like when Humanity sets foot on it. Volcanos which were formed after the Meteor Impact in 12 AD, also populate a majority of the planet, but are known to be divided in separate sections around the planet, and are also known to be far apart which a flat surface divides the mountains along with rivers, hills, and lakes, that were also known to be Red, and deadly filled with radiation, that was toxic to animals, which would be one of the main reasons on why Murray only has human Inhabitants and no Animal Life. Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:Universe of Rargorn Category:Piracy Planets Category:Organic Planets